


I Used To Be The Sweetest Boy Ever...

by vantecum



Series: Poetic Nonsense [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantecum/pseuds/vantecum
Summary: This is just an introsorry no smut yetbut anticipate itit'll be good ;)





	I Used To Be The Sweetest Boy Ever...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an intro  
> sorry no smut yet  
> but anticipate it  
> it'll be good ;)

_**December  31, 2017 11:59pm** _

 

" _5..., 4..., 3..., 2..., 1!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!_ The infamous New York City street  _roars_ with a cacophony of cheers, screams, and laughs.

 

Jungkook could've never imagined that he would one day be standing in the middle of Times Square on New Years Eve. It had always been one of his favorite holidays back in Busan but it was a dream of his since he was little to experience New Years Eve at the most well-known celebration in the world. 

 

Jungkook tilted his head back, mouth slightly ajar, as he gazed into the sky to admire the fireworks and cascading confetti that kind of tickled as they brushed past his cheeks and onto the concrete beneath him. He couldn't help but smile a toothy grin as he closed his eyes and returned his head back to a normal angle. He lightly chuckled to himself as he gently bit on his lower lip and shuffled his feet. He stayed like this for a while completely zoning out the incredibly loud medley of sounds around him and basking in the moment he never thought he would experience.

 

Little did he know, he was being watched...

 

By 5'10" boy from Daegu.

 

The Daegu boy had been playfully pushing through the crowd with a small group of friends when his gaze happened to fall upon Jungkook as he was deep in his headspace. The Daegu boy couldn't see much of Jungkook's features as it was quite dark once the fireworks ended but he was more so intrigued by the fact that a lone boy was standing amongst such a rambunctious crowd looking so blissful and serene.

 

It piqued his interest for half of a second, causing him to cock his eyebrow in Jungkook's direction, and then immediately continuing behind his friends. He made an incredibly small mental note of how plump and red Jungkook's lips looked between his teeth and then stored the thought away in the farthest spot of his brain's repository and continued on with his evening as if nothing happened.

 

Jungkook finally returned to normalcy after a satisfactory amount of time and began making his way through the basically impenetrable crowd. Jungkook knew it was a long walk (about 40 minutes) from Times Square to his dorm room at NYU's Brittany Hall. But he didn't mind the walk, it gave him time to fully absorb the fact that in a little over a week he would begin his first semester as a Dance major at NYU on full scholarship.

 

Saying this was a 'dream come true' would be an understatement. All those countless hours he spent practicing, perfecting, and performing, just hoping that one day he would be noticed finally payed off on the day Dr.Grant witnessed Jungkook busking in Hongdae while on vacation. Dr. Grant, the director of the Dance program at NYU, is a true savior in Jungkook's eyes. She is the one person that made all of this possible and he thanks her immensely in his head everyday. 

 

After what ended up being slightly over an hour long walk, due to the increased number of people in the city, Jungkook finally arrived at the first floor of Brittany Hall. Jungkook was basically the only other person in the dorm beside the staff at this point. As an international student, he was allowed earlier entrance into the dorms than the other students. He walked through the lobby to the hall of elevators and pressed the up button. Jungkook only lived on the second floor but after that long walk, stairs were the last thing on his mind. 

 

The elevator arrived, Jungkook stepped on and enjoyed his short ride to the second floor. As the elevator doors dinged open, he sauntered to the far end of the hall and stopped at room 209. 

Unlocking the door with the key he had been twirling in his fingers since he arrived at the hall. He opened the door to his three-person suite and turned on the light as he threw his key on the dresser near the window which he claimed as his. His other two roommates hadn't arrived yet but he believed they would be international students as well. At least that's what the staff told him. 

 

After a quick shower and a change into a pair of black boxer-briefs and grey baggy sweatpants, Jungkook flung himself onto his XL twin bed also located by the room's lone window. He didn't even realize how tired he was until he was resting in his bed. 

The fatigue hit him pretty hard and he fell asleep with the light on that night. But it was the best sleep he had gotten in a long time. As if this was the bed he was supposed to have slept in his whole life. And that was how Jungkook's fantasy-like 2017 ceased and the literal best year of his life began.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that was trash  
> please leave comments if there's anything I need to fix


End file.
